


矫正

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 康纳的xp出问题了，钓鱼中的海尔森帮忙修好了。应该算是北美色情电话梗。应该是无差。（至少我写的时候是这么想的。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	矫正

“欢迎致电‘午夜十字’，这里是海瑟薇。晚上好，亲爱的。”

“晚上好，这里是……康恩。”

“什……康恩？”

“是的，怎么了？”

“没什么，不小心认错了人。”

“这个名字确实挺常见。”

“让我猜猜看……你现在还未成年，是吗？”

“为什么这么说？”

“气质。从你的第一句话开始就透露着这个信息，男孩。”

“……好吧，但那又如何？”

“‘午夜十字’仅面向成年人，亲爱的。不管你是通过什么渠道找到本频道，还是得说声再见——”

“等一等！”

“什么事？”

“刚才你所说的我知道。”

“那你还打电话？”

“这并非我的本意……”

“噢？难道是出于好奇？或者说是兄弟会的恶作剧，希望我能配合你完成这无聊的把戏？”

“都不是。”

“呣，继续。”

“说起来比较难以启齿……肯定有哪里不对。”

“没什么事我就挂了。”

“请别这么做！事情是这样的，我一向认为自己的自控力算得上不错，无论遇到什么情形，我的意志从不轻易受外物影响。然而这次的困扰并非来自外物，你知道，目前我仍处于青春期……”

“啊哈，可这不能成为给你开特例的理由。”

“不，我不是这个意思。解决办法很简单：自慰，只要完成这个行动就能驱散焦躁的情绪，重获平静。”

“正确的方式。”

“于是我便这么做了，一次，又一次，再一次……它确实管用，却也作用有限。因正值身体机能的最佳时期，我不得不花大量时间动手解决这项扰人的生理需求。”

“这就是男孩的青春必修之一，亲爱的。”

“它太浪费时间了。”

“懂得自律是好的，但也不必压抑自己。”

“至少不该在这方面花过多精力，我需要清醒的头脑去做更有意义的事。”

“多正直的年轻人！——如果刚才那番话不是在色情热线里说出来的话。”

“咳……请听我说完。为减少花费于此的时间，我进行了许多尝试：运动，学习，冥想……效果甚微，好在还是成功找到一项比较有效的方法。”

“听着，我非常不建议你这样做，长期压抑会出问题。”

“我知道，但现在说再多也已经来不及了。你所担心的那种问题并没出现，事实更糟糕。”

“天，到底发生了什么？”

“转移注意力。每当欲望不合适宜地来袭时，我就转移自己的注意力，想想能迅速压下它的事物。”

“聪明的男孩。”

“我想过很多东西，最有效的还是一张面孔。”

“是谁？”

“我的教授。”

“这……”

“只要是他的脸，欲望的波澜就会被内心升起的其他情绪所盖过。我会想想他讲课时威严的样子，想起行止斯文的他偶尔会提出傲慢的要求，还有时常表现得对我不满，却又喜欢在其他人面前拿我当正面范例……然后欲火便被我遗忘了。”

“……说真的，这有点奇怪。那么更糟的情况何在？”

“巴普洛夫的经典条件反射理论，我想应该不必过多解释？它应验了。‘产生欲望时想起教授的脸’，是的，我成功建立了这部分反射。”

“不对劲。”

“可惜此时我还未察觉到事情的严重性，继续使用转移注意力的方法来回避。后半部分‘想起教授后欲望平息’并没有达成，达成的反而是‘见到教授的脸时产生欲望’——这太奇怪了！事情怎么会发展成这样？更糟糕的是，现在我已经难以对教授之外的事物产生冲动了。”

“……”

“我一定是疯了。其实参照条件反射理论仔细想想也说得通，可教授还有另一个身份：我的父亲……我、我实在不知道该如何面对他。”

“……”

“不幸中的万幸是，虽然我们住同一座房子，但他总是很忙，在学校以外的地方很少能见到他。可这也给了我更多翻他照片的机会。”

“……”

“海瑟薇，你还在吗？”

“……我在听。”

“我不想再顶着帐篷听课，这真的很难受，不管是生理上还是心理上。”

“……”

“我必须趁着事情往禁忌的方向走更远之前阻止它。现在想到教授时只会越发坚硬，我愈来愈难以制止动手自慰的想法，而每次实行之后的懊恼与羞愧几乎要杀了我。”

“……”

“我不知道可以问谁。这不属于病理性的勃起障碍，我的小兄弟依旧能充满活力，只是对象有问题；要说是心理问题，面对以前的刺激物它也可以成功唤起，但如果不看着教授的照片，我始终无法尽情喷发。所以，海瑟薇，请问能帮我个忙吗？”

“……帮忙？怎么帮？”

“我得找回脱离教授影响下射精的能力——请为我提供一次服务，我要知道自己的性癖还有没有救。”

“你知道你在做多么疯狂的事吗……”

“是，但任其发展的前方是深渊。”

“你是对的，康恩。所以说，我们此刻正在通话是因为刚才你产生了欲望？”

“没错。”

“这么晚不睡，在想教授？”

“不是的，我的青春期尚未完全结束，这只是常见、难以控制的现象……”

“而你又一次克制失败。”

“嗯。”

“别告诉我你的手边摆着教授的照片。”

“……已经放回抽屉了。”

“很好，从现在起不许再想教授，跟我来。”

“我会的。”

“男孩，告诉我你穿的颜色。”

“颜色？今天我穿的是深灰套头衫、藏蓝工装裤。”

“不，最里面的那件。它是四角、平角，还是三角？或者丁字、双丁？”

“……咖啡色平角。”

“现在你只穿着它吗？”

“还有工装裤。”

“上身呢？”

“什么也没穿，有点热。”

“我能摸摸么？”

“如你所愿。”

“你喜欢被抚摸哪些地方？”

“不知道。老实说，我不习惯肢体触碰，但请按你喜欢的方式去做吧。”

“处男。”

“我不认为这是什么大不了的事。”

“也许会让这次体验变得艰难，你只能完全依靠想象进行下去。”

“人类的想象力是不可低估的。在建立错误的条件反射以后，正是因为想象力，我才能仅仅依靠来来回回几张照片上的微笑度过那么多夜晚，而非觊觎于进一步——”

“够了！康恩，我说过不要再提你的教授。”

“抱歉……”

“不听话的男孩，现在你能想的只有海瑟薇。”

“我在听话，海瑟薇。”

“那么告诉我，指腹刮擦乳尖的感觉如何？”

“我想象不到。”

“你有一只手是空闲的。”

“你的意思是？这很奇怪……痒。”

“如果轻轻按压，它会产生怎样的变化？”

“它的表面变得更硬，膨胀着立了起来。不过源于自己的触碰所带来的感受并不特殊。”

“把你不可低估的想象力调用起来，甜心，现在正抚摩着它的是我的手指。实际上如果可以的话，我会用一只手夹捏你的一侧乳头，另一只手贴住你的后腰，接着滑向你的腹部……你的耳垂真软。”

“……”

“你能感受到么？如果你喜欢，我也可以面对着你，但这样的话我要做更多。譬如把你的嘴唇涂得亮晶晶，嗅一嗅你的颈间是什么味道，再留几道印记。”

“……海瑟、薇。”

“头抬高一点，不疼的，只是皮下出血而已。它们在你身上非常好看。”

“……请吻得低一点，尽量不要在会露出衣领的地方。”

“好男孩。为什么你的胸这么大？我甚至不能只用一只手去握住它。”

“海瑟……你的有多大呢？”

“我想肯定不及你。”

“我有机会感受它们吗？”

“此刻你就能尽情想象。”

“呣。我需要你的帮助。”

“它们是你喜欢的任何样子。我们继续吧。”

“你让我有种是我在为你服务的错觉。”

“你在说什么笑？处男。我不想失礼地告诉你我有多平静，平静到你喘过多少声气都数了个大概。不过我认为确实应该给你挑战的机会，要试试吗？”

“……挑战？”

“对，挑战真的达到‘为我服务’，而不是错觉……不，还是算了。”

“我会尝试的，或许在下一次。”

“刚才只是玩笑。什么下一次？”

“下次我会试着给你带来快乐，我是认真的。多亏了你，我已经兴奋得不能自已。我想我的性癖还有救。”

“咳……”

“但还没到终点，请继续吧。”

“得寸进尺。现在帐篷的颜色是藏蓝，还是咖啡色？”

“我早就把帐篷拆掉了，箍着难受。”

“不错。风景真壮观，瞧瞧这湿漉漉的样子，会是谁这么幸运能拥有它呢。”

“海瑟薇……”

“（水渍声）”

“你在做什么？”

“品尝巧克力棒。”

“你……”

“康恩，握住我的手，一起动。”

“……”

“你知道光靠舌头有多累吗？你的家伙太大了。”

“我在动。”

“同时刺激其他地方怎么样？”

“……”

“它变得好硬，我快含不住了。”

“……”

“全部都是你的味道。”

“……”

“下巴很酸。”

“快了……”

“（喘气声）”

“……”

“……”

“……谢谢。”

“……嘿？就这么一声不吭地射出来了吗？”

“是的。”

“我没说过可以射进……算了。”

“下次开始我会注意的。”

“‘下次开始’？甜心，你已经得到了想要的答案：你的性癖还有救。所以不需要‘下次’了，回归以前你一直使用的方式吧。”

“我不太确定是否仅靠一次电话就能彻底改善这个情况。”

“我再复述一遍，‘午夜十字’仅面向成年人。这次是例外，可不能贪心。”

“海瑟薇……”

“你想额外缴更多费我也不是不同意。”

“下次我还想和你通话，海瑟薇。”

“没有下次，你不该沉迷于此道。”

“不是沉迷，我想更多地了解你。”

“为什么？”

“海瑟薇，我喜欢这个名字。”

“什么意思？”

“我喜欢你说话的口吻。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“是巧合吗？你说了‘巧克力棒’，而不是其他的什么。”

“感谢您的致电，Goodbye.”

“海瑟——”

“（忙音）”

“…See you next time.”


End file.
